Heir to the Thrones
by Lion3
Summary: This story tells the tale of Princess Elysa, the daughter of Prince Charming and Cinderella. As Elysa grows up to be an heir to the throne, she, like her mother, never allows her status to keep her from following her heart. Follow this princess's journey to be a ruler and the greatest daughter she can be. (Warning: Very short stories!) Family Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Hello folks! Lion3 on the prowl today! Now I'm starting a Cinderella story following the life of Cinderella's and Prince Charming's only child, Princess Elysa. Though she's young and got a lot to learn, Elysa proves to be her mother's daughter time and again as she refuses to let her status keep her from following her heart. Follow this young princess as she learns to be an heir to the throne and more importantly, the best daughter she can be**

**Prologue: Birth of a Princess**

"Your Majesty! It's a girl!" The maid announced in a voice of pure joy. The prince rose from his chair and swiftly entered the room. His wife, Cinderella, had gone into labor hours before with their first child. The prince had been praying for a girl, in hopes of receiving a second Cinderella and was filled with joy as he found his wish granted. As he entered the room, he saw his wife laying in bed with a bundle of blonde hair wrapped in a blanket. She looked exhausted, but that was over looked due to the joy on her face. The prince gently trotted up to his wife and kissed her. He then looked at his child, their child. The baby was in every way her mother's daughter. Her hair was golden as the sun and her eyes opened to reveal to crystal orbs. The prince looked back at his prince.

"She's all ours Daniel **(I apologize, I had to call him something!)**," His loving bride stated as the babe drifted back to her dreams.

"Yes, all ours. May I hold her?"

"Of course," Cinderella gently handed the precious life to her husband, who stared with the full love of a father. He kissed the sleeping child's forehead.

"Hello there, I'm your father. Welcome to our world... Elysa,"

Far above, a shooting star raced across the sky, welcoming the child into the world. Elysa would be one of a kind.

**Ch 1: Life of Royalty **

As the sun settled on the east horizon, Mistress Prudence scurried to the bed chambers of Princess Elysa, the daughter of King Daniel and Queen Cinderella and granddaughter of King Rubin. After gingerly knocking on the door, the mistress entered to awaken the nine year old child.

"Your Highness, time to awaken," She said in a calm but still firm tone. The lump under the covers began to move, but made no attempt to rise from the bed.

"Your Highness!" Prudence repeated, growing slightly impatient. As she kneeled down to examine the princess, a pink tongue suddenly licked her face, causing her to real in shock. The covers were removed to reveal not the princess, but her Cocker Spaniel puppy, Valiant. Prudence began to panic and rushed into the halls to search for the missing princess, not once remembering the child tended to get up early everyday. A large crash came from the kitchen, drawing the attention of the mistress. Upon entering, she found what appeared to be a young servant girl caked in flour.

"You! Servant girl! Have you seen the princess? And clean this up immediately!"

"And a good morning to you as well Prudence," The girl replied in a familiar voice. She dusted the flour from her hair off to reveal an unmistakable golden color.

"Your highness! I apologize. What has happened?"

"I was unfortunate enough to enter while two cooks were arguing over a bag of flour,"

"My deepest apologies your highness. I will have the servants tend to this on the double. Allow me to assist in your clean up,"

"I don't think that will be necessary Prudence," Another voice joined in. A moment later, the queen entered and picked up her child and began dusting off some of the flour.

"Come along my little one! Time to get you clean up!" Cinderella gracefully strode out of the kitchen, her child still wrapped in her arms. An hour later, the royal family was enjoying breakfast together.

"So I hear there was an incident in the kitchen this morning," Daniel directed towards his daughter, his pride and joy.

"Yes Daddy, two cooks were arguing over flour measurements and I had been unfortunate enough to enter the moment the bag ripped," The family of 3 laughed. Suddenly, the clock struck 10.

"Elysa, your father and I are going to be in a meeting to discuss the spring festival, but perhaps the 3 of us can enjoy a rid and a picnic later,"

"Okay mommy!" As the two parent lightly kissed their daughter's forehead and walked towards the royal hall, the princess let out a mischievous grin. This was the perfect time to escape the palace and visit the village. Rushing out of the dinning room, forgetting her shoes briefly, a habit she had gotten from her mother, she glanced briefly at the family portrait. It had been painted a few months ago. The family, including her grandfather, stood together in the small castle gardens while she was being carried by her father. She truly did have a perfect life.

After collecting Valiant and placing a hood over her hair, the princess proceeded to exit the castle, only to be stop by her grandfather.

"And where are you running off to Elysa?"

"Just the village grandfather. I want to get something for my parents. You won't say anything will you?"

"Of course not! Just be careful!"

"I will, thank you grandfather!" Kissing Rubin on the cheek, the child proceeded out the back entrance.

Just your typical day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Cinderella**

**Ch 2: A Morning in the Village**

Elysa stood in the stone archway the servants would use to enter and exit the village, tying a bright blue ribbon to keep her hair up. Before she could even step out of the archway, however, 2 small blue birds landed softly on her shoulders. While she brought her finger to her lips as a sign of being quiet, Jac, Gus, and Mary, her mother's loyal mice friends, joined her.

"Morning Elysi!" Jac greeted cheerfully.

"Where you off to?" Gus asked curiously.

"I'm going to the market to buy my parents a gift. Would you like to come along?"

The 3 mice nodded happily and hopped into the small basket. After tightening the crimson ribbon around Valiant's neck, the young princess set out with her animal friends. Elysa had been sneaking in and out of the village since she 6 years old. The villagers never recognized her as the princess, but knew her simply as 'Ellie', a young village girl like them. As she strolled through the cobble stone streets, she found the florist stand.

"Good morning Ellie!" The florist greeted politely.

"Good morning Alexander, I hope all is fine with you,"

"Everything is well. Thank you for asking! What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for special flowers to give to my parents as a gift,"

"Well you've come to the right place! Lets see, I gift for your parents. Ah! Sky orchids!"

"Sky orchids? I've never heard of them,"

"They're a very special type of orchid that only grow in very tall trees. Here, take a look,"

Alexander held up an orchid with sky blue, lavender, and white swirls.

"They're beautiful! I'll take them!" The florist handed the young princess a bouquet of the flowers while she handed him 4 golden coins. After placing them in her basket, making sure not to crush them or the mice, she walked into the jeweler store and picked up a two pieced necklace she had asked for. On her way back to the palace, the heavenly scent of freshly baked bread filled the air. Elysa peeked her head in and saw the baker, her uncle, hard at work. With Valiant close at her heels, she entered.

"Good morning uncle!" The baker turned and smiled at his niece.

"Good morning Elysa!"

"Is Aunt Anastasia here?"

"No, she's in town shopping. What brings you here today?"

"Just picking up presents for my parents!"

"Give my best to them! Oh! Would you like a bagget?"

"Yes thank you!"

"And one for Valiant of course!"

As the baker gave the puppy the piece of bread, Elysa placed her's in the basket for the mice.

"Enjoy fellas!" She whispered.

Wishing her uncle well, Elysa continued onto the palace. Suddenly a large carriage rushed through the streets, nearly hitting several people, including the princess herself. Stepping out of the carriage was Lady Tremaine, her daughter Druzella, and their cat Lucifer. Valiant began growling as the 3 gave Elysa menacing glares.

"Remember this Druzella, this is what not to be," the elder woman said, eyeing the princess yet not recognizing her. Lucifer grinned evilly, which caused Valiant to bark and scare him off. The princess remained calm and in control. Her mother had told her of the bad attitude of her step family, so she expected this. Not once looking back, Elysa snuck back into the stone archway that led back into the palace, only to run straight into her mother. The princess gave an innocent smile while her mother gave a knowing one.

"Now where did you run off to, my little princess?"

"Oh nowhere mommy,"

"The breadcrumbs in your hair and the dirt smudged on your cheek say otherwise,"

"Okay, I went into the village in disguise,"

"That's what I thought. Now, lets get ready for that ride and picnic your father and I promised,"

Without argument, Elysa followed Cinderella back into the castle to prepare for the afternoon.


End file.
